Assegai
Assegai Developments are an Anti-Gravity racing team from the United African Nations, but based in South Africa. History Assegai Developments was formed in 2113 following an invitation from the F5000 Anti-Gravity Race Commission to the United African Nations (a union of nations under South Africa). This was in response to the strong performance of African pilots in the past as well as an attempt by the commission to make AG racing a truly international competition. As such, Assegai only hired African pilots to pilot their craft. Assegai managed to punch above their weight for almost 40 years because of the ship's far superior handling capabilities despite having weak shield strength. Envious of the agile Assegai craft, Piranha Advancements would buy the operation outright from the UAN in 2150 for an undisclosed sum. Acquiring the team and their technology gave Piranha craft the boost in handling they had been missing for so many years, and the impact was immediate leading to several dominant seasons during the early 2150s and in the upcoming F9000 League. Assegai was reformed in 2181 when Piranha was requested by the UAN to sell back the Assegai name. Continuing in their tradition of producing craft with exceptional agility characteristics, the Assegai team made a return to the competition in the FX300 League and have managed to become another considerable contender. Their weak shielding still prevented Assegai from being a true front-runner. However, Aseegai partnered up with Triakis, trading their handling specifications for Triakis' shield technology.This new boost to Assegai's ship means that Assegai fans can be confident of seeing strong performances at the head of the pack in the FX400 League. FX400 Message This is an exciting time for Assegai Developments. By building on our strong performances in the FX350 League, we have vastly improved our race craft for the 2207 season of FX350 & FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League events. Speed, acceleration and handling have long been the hallmarks of Assegai Developments crafts. Now, by partnering with Triakis, we have developed unique shield technology which improves the durability of our new chassis without sacrificing that legendary Assegai agility. At our headquarters in Durban, we are looking to recruit capable pilots for the 2207 season and beyond. If you have what it takes to fly an Assegai race craft to victory, then don't hesitate to contact our recruitment centre. With Assegai, you can achieve your destiny. Appearance, Evolution & Stats One can easily see this African AG racing team to possess different strategies between the many leauges. Overall, the team is one to favor agility, producing lightweight craft that excel in turning ability, albeit at the cost of low shield. Aside from this exchange, the team is pretty balanced. Less experienced pilots will have trouble dealing with the lack of shielding. However, once that is dealt with, the craft can prove quite capable of taking top positions, having average speed which is pretty good considering how great Assegai's craft are at taking corners. In Pure, the Assegai ship is a modified version of the Wipeout 3 ship. It is, by far, the most balanced of Assegai ships. This ship has an outstanding balance between speed, handling, and shield, with a plus point for thrust. In Pulse, the ship is recycled from the Pure model. With its balanced mix of speed and thrust, along with exceptional agility, it is very capable of escaping the pack early in the right hands, at which point the low shield becomes nothing more than a petty nuisance. However, in HD, the ship uses the different model from its precursors, though its stats is shared from Pulse. The Fury prototype is considerably better in terms of speed and thrust, though at a slight value. Gallery Assegai_WO3.png|Assegai logo from Wipeout 3 Assegai_pure.png|Assegai logo from Wipeout Pure Assegai_header.png|Assegai poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Assegai" is a traditional African weapon, in the form of a pole weapon made of wood and pointed with iron. This weapon is similar to a kind of javelin or spear. Category:Teams